PewDiePie
PewDiePie '(Pronounced: "pyoo-''dee-pahy", real name '''Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg), is a Swedish video-gamer who plays computer games and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. Felix was born on 24 Oct 1989. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term 'Pew! (as in a gun) die!'. So the name 'Pewdie' was formed. He then forgot the password to the Pewdie account, so he added 'Pie' at the end, because he loved pie. After opening his YouTube profile on the 29th of April, 2010 he is now known as one of the fastest growing channels in YouTube with over 3.6 million subscribers, and counting. He is one of the top ten most subscribed to channel on YouTube. He refers to his fanbase as his "Bros" or the "Bro Army". PewDiePie has a girlfriend who he met through YouTube named Marzia after one of Marzia's friends sent her one of his videos saying "Look at this idiot playing horror games (I love it)". She has played alongside PewDiePie in several of his videos, and has her own YouTube channel, CutiePieMarzia. He has multiple series going on, focusing mostly on the horror genre. Some of these include Shadow of the Colossus , Parappa the Rapper , and Farhenheit/Indigo Prophecy . Felix currently has three YouTube accounts: PewDiePie as his main channel, PewpewpewPewdie, for his old Vlogs, and Pewdie, his secondary channel where he uploads episodes of "Pewdie Plays: Skyrim" and "Pewdie Plays: Little Big Planet 2 w/ Girlfriend!", although the channel is much less active, with very few uploads at all. It is currently inactive, having not been visited since the 24th of February, 2012. PewDiePie makes Funny and Scary Moments Montages on occasion, to celebrate his video milestones and amount of subscribers. The montages consist of his favorite scary and funny moments of gaming through his previous videos, and adds captions to them (e.g. caption reads, "Yes it is"; when he said, "It's not funny"; in an Amnesia Let's Play entitled, "Amnesia Made Me Cry"). Felix plays a Dubstep type music he made called "DJ Fortify" (PewDiePie Song) on all of his videos, You may hear his intro song here. PewDiePie's YouTube Channels *PewDiePie - Main channel - (active) *pewpewpewPEWDIE - Old vlog channel - (inactive) *Pewdie - Secondary channel for non-horror gameplay - (inactive) *MehOhnoes - He uses this account for comment examples. Such as in his old Facade outro he used it to say "TRIP Y U NO LIKE MELONS" - (Somewhat active) King of the Web PewDie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDie intended on using the prize money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until "WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric uprise on the leaderboards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the "King of Gaming". Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his "Fridays with PewDiePie" episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Games 'Ghoul's Forest III' PewDiePie has played a WAD for Doom 2 called Ghoul's Forest III. The game is a 2D first person shooter. The game has no known objective is unknown and you are in a dark forest. The game relies heavily on jumpscares as you hear some alien noise grow louder with each passing second and eventually the character will die. At most times the game will throw eyeless creatures with rather earbreaking sounds, causing PewDie to scream and even face-palm at some point. Despite all the jumpscares, PewDie decides to soldier on. Two videos are dedicated to this game, though the second video is fused with an Amnesia custom story. The Walking Dead PewDiePie is a big fan of The Walking Dead series. It is a game where your decisions in the game make your own story. PewDiePie plays as the main character is Lee Everett, whose goal is to take care of Clementine, an 8-year old girl, after he finds her at the beginning of the game. Felix loves Clementine a lot, and calls her Clemey (Clemy Clue); for the fact that she is a very smart and sweet girl. PewDiePie is also a fan of Kenny, unfortunately Kenny lost his wife and son on the way to Savannah. He dislikes Ben, a teenager in the game who causes a lot of trouble and is not much help towards Lee and the group, nevertheless he felt compassionate and gave him a second chance. He really liked Carly, however Lily killed her, so he decided to leave Lily behind. Duck is Katjaa and Kenny's son, though he is bitten by a walker. Katjaa is very upset and kills herself because of Duck, leaving Kenny to having no family. The Walking Dead has jumpscares from time to time with walkers popping out of nowhere, even though sometimes PewDiePie senses the jumpscares, yet still gets frightened either way and then starts laughing at it. He finds The Walking Dead a very fun game and enjoys playing it. Amnesia: Dark Descent PewDiePie has played many versions of Amnesia, including the original version, Justine, and many custom stories.When playing custom stories that his "bros" make, he is often seen with a golden statue of a man with a sword, which he calls it Stephano. He seems to have a hatred of barrels--caused mainly by their tendency to fall over, make noise, and give away his position to the monsters--prompting him to throw them around and shout, "BARRELS!" whenever he sees them. He also has a "mistrust" of the suits of armor throughout the game, and he will grab a statues helmet while screaming, "I DON'T TRUST YOU!" and use it to knock off the helmets of any other nearby statues. 34 videos are dedicated to Amnesia: The Dark Descent, 5 videos are dedicated to Justine, and there are currently 124 videos dedicated to custom stories. He has also encountered a disemboweled pig that he calls "Piggeh". PewDie is usually greeted with an, "Ooh yeah!" or "I'm so freakin pumped!" by this character. There is also a rock with an apperant "face" that PewDie has named "Jennifer" seems to have fallen in love with the player. There is usually a time where PewDie will attempt to hide from a Gatherer (An enemy in the Amnesia Series) or Servant Grunt; (known as "the Bro") in plain view. He then crouches, says "Chair-Mode Activated *BOOP*" and waits. It rarely works. Afraid of Monsters This game is a Half-life mod, featuring zombies which Pewdie tries to kill. He created names for some of these creatures like Ruben (Handcrab), Ruben's mom (Bleeding Specter, but in Cry of Fear, Ruben's Mom was another monster, a Faster), Charlie (Wheelchair Twitcher), Sperm-shooter (Spitter), Fangirl (Abomination). Throughout the game you are given different melee weapons to accompany the gun you carry. Pewdie will often insist that the monsters cannot speak the language of these weapons (Knife = Chopnese, Axe = Axenese, Hammer = Smashnese.) One of his worst scares in the game was in the last level when a ghost popped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring pewdie and causing him to scream for a couple of minutes. Twenty-three videos are dedicated to this game. Calling This game is about a ghost website called the Black Page. For some unknown reason, it sends people into the Mnemonic Abyss upon accessing the website. Within the abyss ghosts roam, and cellphones are heavily relied on as it teleports the player into a different room, depending on the number dialled. He likes the save point and calls it "Save kitty cat". However, due to random jumpscares (often including a flash of a cat's eyes) a black cat is seen running towards the other side of the room majority of the times, caused PewDie to have taken a loathing for cats. Thirty videos are dedicated to this game. Ju On: The Grudge The game is based off of the movie "Ju On: The Grudge" and is cut into little episodes and the player, the reason of coming in contact with the curse and the environment, changes. You have no means of protecting yourself in the game (similar to Amnesia: Dark Descent), and have to constantly find batteries along the way and make your way through the map. If your battery runs out a black screen with "Game Over" appears. PewDiePie wanders through the Grudge rather slowly due to the use of an emulator. He did use an original Wii controller but due to the proximity between the controller and its sensor the actions were faulty and he eventually reverted back to his mouse and keyboard. Sixteen videos are dedicated to this game. Penumbra PewDiePie has played a game made by Frictional Games, Penumbra: Black Plague and Penumbra Overture. In Overture he has had mostly screamed due to the infected dog enemy or Demon Dog and has a severe hatred of them. In one episode after using a keypad, he forgot about the dog on the other side of the gate and was chased, trying countlessly using Beef Jerky to distract it but to no avail. Eighteen videos are dedicated to Overture and seventeen videos are dedicated to Black Plague. Cry of Fear Pewdie played this "Half Life" mod for 40 episodes and got stuck in some places. In this game he needed to find his way home and discover all the secrets of the appearence of monsters in the city. In the episode when he fights a new monster the Suicider (Big headed monster with a glock) he yells, "THIS IS FOR LADY GAGA YOU F***ER!". In the first couple Episodes of playing Cry of Fear he will sometimes yell, "Senoritas Everywhere" due to a Serious scare in the first episode when a Big head with bulging eyes popped out of nowhere and screamed, scaring him and yelling, "NO NO NO NO NO Senoritas Everywhere oh my god!". Thirty-four videos were dedicated to this game. 4 episodes were a co-op with youtuber ChaoticMonki, known to his fan-base as Cry. Happy Wheels PewDiePie likes to play the various custom maps on the game Happy Wheels from the website Total Jerkface. He mainly plays as the character "Irresponsible Dad", where he voices both the dad and the son in the child carrier as he plays. The dad has an unbridled hatred for his son and ignores the son's pleas for his dad to stop as his body is torn to shreds by the maps' various obsticles with a swift, "I DONT CARE!" The son can sometimes be heard singing the Justin Bieber song Baby to the extreme annoyance of his dad. When he and his dad fall off the bike (usually because of a failed attempt for the dad to eject his son from his seat into any obsticles ahead), the dad and the son will begin flailing in tandem, the son calling this a "synchronized dance." In one episode, it is said that his son IS J.B. When playing the various "Rope" levels, he plays as the character "Segway Guy", and consistently refers to the segway as "Vespa". Sixty Seven videos are dedicated to this game, and it is an ongoing series. Façade PewDiePie has played the game Façade, the purpose of which is to keep a disputing married couple (where the player is an old friend coming over for a visit) from ruining their relationship as their arguments become worse and worse. The game uses an intricate AI system, allowing the player to say any sentence they wish to say to the couple, to which they all respond accordingly. PewDiePie, however, did not take the game seriously by typing up incredibly vulgar, insulting, and abusive remarks to the couple, causing him to quickly lose the game by getting kicked out of the apartment. He did once try to be serious and not use any vulgar remarks, but despite his efforts the couple still eventually threw him out. 10 videos are dedicated to this game, including a funny moments montage. PewDiePie revisited the game with a video titled "EPIC GLITCH, FAÇADE PART 9" but it is unknown if PewDiePie will revisit the game. Other Games PewDiePie has played many other games listed here. To see a youtube playlist of the game's videos, click the blue text. *1916 (1 Video) *Anna (4 Videos) *Ao Oni (14 Videos) *Asylum 626 / Hotel 626 (1 Video) *Barbie Adventures (3 Videos) *BARRELS! (1 video) *Bongcheon-dong ghost (Animated Korean Horror Comic) (1 Video) *Cleverbot (7 Videos) *Clop(1 Video) *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (7 Videos) *Condemned: Criminal Origins (21 Videos) *Dead Island (12 Videos; Co-op w/ Morfar) *Dead Space 2 (29 Videos) *Doom 3 (11 Videos) *Eternal Damnation (1 Video) *Exmortis (2 Videos) *Exmortis 2 (2 Videos) *F3AR (4 Videos; Co-op w/ Xebaz) *Fatal Frame 2 (8 Videos) *Garry's Mod (2 Videos; Co-op w/ ChaoticMonki) *Ghost Hunt (3 Videos) *Grey (7 Videos) *Haunted Investigations (3 Videos) *Heavy Rain (18 Videos) *Heavy Rain DLC (2 Videos) *Ib (10 Videos) *Just Dance 2 (1 Video) *Just Dance 3 (4 Videos) *Karaoke Party (7 Videos) *Left 4 Dead 2 (Co-op w/ ChaoticMonki) (1 Video) *Limbo (8 Videos) *Lucius (8 Videos) *Magicka (2 Videos; Co-op w/ Xebaz) *McPixel (10 Videos) *Minecraft (4 Videos; Co-op w/ Xebaz) *Nightmare House 2 (10 Videos) *No More Room in Hell (3 Videos; Co-op w/ ChaoticMonki) *Nosferatu (9 Videos) *Octodad (4 Videos) *Paranormal (5 Videos) *Parappa the Rapper (3 Videos) *Portal 2 DLC (3 Videos; Co-op w/ Dopefish) *QWOP (2 Videos) *Rise of Nightmares (8 Videos) *SCP 087-B (2 Videos) *SCP Containment Breach (5 Videos) *Shadow Of The Colossus (6 Videos) *Silent Hill (15 Videos) *Silent Hill 2 (6 Videos) *The Sims 3 (3 Videos) *Siren: Blood Curse (10 Videos) *Slender (6 Videos) *Slender: Sanatorium (2 Videos) *Slenderman (1 Video) *Slender: Mod (1 Video) *Sumotori Dreams (4 Videos) *The Binding of Isaac (1 Video) *The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim (3 videos) *The House (1 Video) *The House 2 (2 Videos) *The Suffering (5 Videos) *The Typing of the Dead (1 Video) *Thirty Flights of Loving (1 Video) *To The Moon (14 Videos) *The Walking Dead (17 Videos) *Which (2 Videos) *White Night (4 videos) Note: Amount of videos dedicated to each game may vary with the passage of time. These are the number of videos he has for each game currently, and the total may change in the future. PewDiePie's Characters One of PewDie's trademarks in his videos is giving a name and voice to inanimate objects, either to remove the scariness of the game or just for fun. Below are the ones from his videos, organized by game. Amnesia Throughout his many Amnesia playthroughs, PewDie has created characters to comfort him while in the scary world of Amnesia. Below are some of the most popular and well-known ones. 'Stephano' Stephano is a golden statue that PewDie uses most often as his companion. Stephano has a French accent and a leader-like attitude, usually yelling at Felix for being scared or missing an obvious clue. PewDie will often set him down before moving on in the game, but he makes a point of going back and attempting to find him. Stephano's birthday is the 17th of August, 2011. Some of Stephano's most said comments are, "Allos Pewdie!" or "You found meh!" when Pewdie comes across him in the game, "This way, Pewdes" or "Right over here, Pewdie... Follow me Pewd" when he's hiding form the bro, and other banter at Pewdie, usually for being dumb or doing the wrong thing. He also does a hoarse-whisper thing in his accent when Pewdie accidentally drops him by surprise or right after a jumpscare. 'Evil Stephano' Pewdie has mentioned an evil version of Stephano. Its appearence is the same as Stephano excpet that its color is black, has glowing eyes, and has a dark aura surronding it. It tries to mislead him into the wrong path and to danger. 'Gonzalez' Gonzalez is Stephano's twin brother, and therefore looks like Stephano, but he is bronze instead of gold. He is evil and tries to trick Pewdie into thinking he is Stephano, and he is giving him good advice. He hints to being in league with the barrels; and then tries to take it back by convincing Pewdie he is Stephano, where Pewdie realizes it's Gonzalez. He is sometimes known as Stephano's evil twin. It could be hinted that, he is a distant familiar of Gonzales from the game Facade. 'Barrels' The Barrels are one of PewDie's greatest enemies. He constantly shouts, "BARRELS!!" upon seeing any number of them and will throw them around. His hatred for barrels emerged when PewDiePie noticed that the bro (grunt) was talking to the barrels and planning to attack him. He has since then in every game look at a barrel and yell at it sometimes in Swedish especially in Cry Of Fear. He sometimes says comments about how it looks or what it says on it. It has been noted his subscribers and supporters, a.k.a., bros, have taken to calling trolls or haters of PewDiePie "barrels" in the comments section of his videos to show their disdain for the large number of them (just like barrels in the game). 'Mr. Chair' Mr. Chair (also known as Mr. Stol or Herr Stol in amnesia custom story Redemption) is as the name indicates. Mister Chair is any chair in Amnesia, which PewDiePie will use when he is being attacked or chased by an enemy. He throws the chair on the ground in hopes of it being a decoy, but in times of panic he throws it at the enemy, immobilising it for a few seconds for him to escape the pursuer. Mr. Chair’s most common, and usually final line is, “Chair Mode Activate, Boop!”, followed by a total freeze from PewDiePie, with absolutely no movement at all. PewDiePie drops Mr. Chair on the ground upon detection by an enemy, and in some cases Mr. Chair obstructs the enemy's line of sight towards PewDie and goes out of the room looking for PewDie or eventually giving up. in most cases, Mr. Chair just obstructs the way between PewDie and the enemy, buying PewDie time to escape or hide. 'Untrusted Statue' The Untrusted Statue is a suit of armor that shows no signs of rusting nor vulnerability despite the years it has spent in the Castle of Breenenburg. PewDiePIe shows an irriational distrust towards them, yelling, "I don't trust YOU!", upon the sight of one. Whilst shaking the mouse, PewDie grabs the helmet, colliding it with other statues; helmets when there are any and throws it elsewhere. By doing such a procedure, the statue is now "untrusted". PewDie's hatred towards them was shown in a custom story, entitled 'The Small Horse II, when a large helmet popped out of nowhere and screamed in German, "HALLO FREUNDE!" The Untrusted Statue was the first character ever officially made by PewDiePie, appearing in the first episode of Amnesia: The Dark Descent on December 27, 2010. 'Martin' Martin is a man with an execution hood on his head and green glowing lines on his stomach, who is often found hanging on a ceiling via rope. Martin shows up in many custom stories that PewDiePie plays. In a custom story called the Killings in Altstadt, the screen would go black in an inn bedroom and Martin would appear in front of PewDie, causing him to yell out, "Martin! Get off me, Martin! Martin tried to rape me!" 'The Bro (AKA Servant Grunt)' The servant grunt is an enemy in Amnesia who attacks the player upon sight and chases them until the player is out of sight. A low growling sound is made when the servant grunt is nearby and a screeching sound (officially called "Terror Meter") is played when it's on the chase. The first major encounter PewDie had with the bro was in the prison cell of the original series, the Dark Descent. Hearing a growling noise, PewDie hid in the next door without hesitation, only to find out that the bro was right behind him. PewDie outran the grunt at first, but he looked back and gave the servant grunt a chance to slash the player and knock him out. 'Piggeh' Piggeh is a dead pig in Amnesia that PewDiePie uses as a companion. His birthday is August 29, 2011, when he was first given a name and voice. Piggeh's catch phrase is, "I'm pumped! I'm so pumped!" Piggeh's personally is a full of creepy satirical humor; with him normally using a variety of sexual references, ranging from orgies to rape. When he is carried around, he has very fluid movements, causing PewDiePie to often make Piggeh say something like, "You thought I'm a pig, no, I'm a snake." He also often tries to seduce PewDie whenever there is a bed near by Piggeh says things like, "You like me over on the bed maybe? Or how about here? On one episode he shows PewDiePie how he penetrates while saying, "Hew PewDie this is how I penetrate. This isn't gay right all I'm doing is showing how I penetrate. You could say that you're not interested I mean I'm right here so just go ahead and say you're interested." 'Skully' Skully is a human skull in Amnesia that PewDie would carry around as a companion. Skully functioned as an early version of Stephano, and while there are a few episodes including him after Stephano's naming, he has become one of the least used characters in Amnesia, although his tendancy to appear in other games more than Piggeh or Stephano, does get him used sometimes. 'Jennifer' Jennifer is a rock in Amnesia that Pewdie calls as fat due to her being big or large whenever he finds her. Jennifer loves pewdie and always says "I love you Pewdie!" but Pewdie normally responses with, "You're too fat Jennifer" or "I know Jennifer,you told me a thousand times already!". Fangirls symphatize Jennifer because they love Pewdie as much as she does but always gets rejected by the end,she now doesn't appear much in any episodes during Pewdie playing Amnesia except for when a rock is chasing or being thrown at him in the game. 'Teleporting Naked Guys' These are men that are naked and teleports everywhere in PewDie's face that makes him jump, panic or scream hence the name Teleporting Naked Guys. When PewDie sees one, he might make a joking sexual comment such as, "oh god damn you're sexy." In the video, "Amnesia: Custom Story- Lost the Lights- Part 10, one of the teleporting naked guys fly down a hall way saying, "HI BILLY MAYS HERE!" and frightens PewDie until he realizes what it said and starts commenting on it before continuing his journey. 'Mayo' Mayonnaise is a stool or small table. PewDie encountered on part 1 of "House of Creep 3" where he even mentioned a table mode. Mayo does not show up as much as the other characters. It was revealed in a custom story that Mayo worked for the Barrels and it shocked PewDie. Happy Wheels 'Irresponsible Dad & his Son' PewDiePie is exceptionally famous for being the 'Irresponsible dad' in Happy Wheels and the dad is famous for being horribly irresponsible to his son. Whenever the son says something to the dad he replies, "I DON'T CAREEEE!!!". Their names are unknown, however the son is sometimes referred to as Timmy and the dad is rarely referred to as Jason. 'Vespa' When PewDiePie plays as Segway guy in Happy Wheels he refers to the Segway as Vespa. Segway guy seems to be emotionally attached to Vespa, sometimes wanting to kiss or cuddle her/it. (On the rare occasions that PewDie plays as Moped Couple, the moped they ride on is also called Vespa.) Silent Hill 1 Throughout the playthrough of Silent Hill, PewDiePie often gives nicknames to the various enemies found in the game. They do not usually interact with PewDiePie verbally, though he will often comment about them. PewDiePie also shows disgust towards them, and will proceed to attack shoot or bludgeon them to death (or, if he is unarmed, he will run and yell "Don't rape me!") 'Pterodactyl' Pterodactyls are flying reptilan creatures that roam the outside skies of the game. It will chase player on immediate sight, though the player may outrun the creature. PewDiePie will usually yell and run away from it, though he will attempt to shoot them if he has a gun. 'Doggie' Doggieis a horribly altered versions of a canine, and will pounce on to the player if they are close enough. It is quick and agile, and can chase the player for long distances. Doggie is the most common name for the dogs, though PewDiePie will give them alternations depending on their number and situation. He is also known to them Rufus, or simply "Dog". Condemned: Criminal Origins 'Pipé' Pipé (Pronounced pee-peh) is a pipé used as a weapon in Condemned and Grey. Pipé has a French accent and often says "Ah, bonjour! J'mappele Pipé!". Pipé is also usable as a weapon in Condemned: Bloodshot, PewDie has used him in his playthrough too. 'Locker door' Locker Door is another of PewDie's favorite weapons from Condemned. Locker door is sensitive to bad language for some reason, and if an enemy swears in front of him, PewDiePie will generally tazer him shouting: "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF LOCKER DOOR!" 'Tazer' The tazer in Condemned doesn't really have a personality, although because it is a powerful weapon PewDie will occasionally shout different things when using it, some of which are:"Unlimited Power!!!" (Star Wars reference) and "Pikachu POWER!!!" (Pokemon Reference). 'Boot' The ability to kick an enemy in Condemned has a slightly odd graphic. It shows just an ankle and boot appear on screen for a second, then disappear again. PewDiePie uses the boot to great effect, and yells "Random BOOT!" or, "BOOT it!". PewDiePie even named the last episode of Condemned: Criminal Origins after Boot, naming it: Final battle, with BOOT! Boot rarely talks, but when he does he exhibits an extremely violent and perverse nature - frequently telling PewDie to rape Boots victims, to which PewDie often responds "No Boot, we do NOT Rape people!" Cry of Fear Polisbil Polisbil (Swedish for police car) is a police car found at intervals during Cry of Fear. The first time PewDie met Polisbil, Polisbil killed him due to a glitch. For some reason after this they became good friends and regularly greet each other; throughout the game. 'Baton' Baton is a police nightstick used as a weapon in Cry of Fear. PewDiePie seems to be friends with Baton and will often leave a better weapon behind just to have him. 'Farsha' Farsha is what reads as the destination on all trains in Cry of Fear. Because of this, Pewdie calls the trains Farsha. Farsha did not show up very often and unfortunately committed suicide; (drove off a cliff) near the end of the game. 'Ruben's Mom' Ruben's Mom is a demented looking housewife that constantly tries to kill PewDiePie. She has a unique appearance; spikes on her arms and feet, a "50's house wife". Other Characters 'Jeremy' Jeremy is a faceless wooden doll found scattered around the house in Paranormal. PewDie gives him the same voice as the son from Happy Wheels, making Jeremy seem childlike and annoying. In Paranormal Jeremy makes several demon sacrifices making PewDie scream: "JEREMY! What did I tell you about the demon sacrifices Jeremy!?". Jeremy can also be found in Anna, where dark figures without faces circled around the player, who is immobilized for a moment, and then disappear. Shortly after this PewDie yelled, "DEMONIC SACRIFICES! Not cool! I told him, don't do demonic sacrifices, but no! Son of a barrel!" Anywhere there is a faceless doll or a 'Demon Sacrifices; in a game, PewDie will also yell at Jeremy (He recently turned up in Haunted investigations as a sinister white doll). 'Hercy' Hercy (Short for Hercules) is a flashing metal box found in Ghost Hunt to tell you when ghosts are nearby. PewDiePie is terrified of ghosts and so he and Hercy made good friends as Hercy is very comforting. PewDie will sometimes say hello to Hercy when he sees a flashing metal box in another game. 'Jörgen' A character from Thirty Flights of Loving, who PewDie drives around in a cart. PewDie later finds out that Jörgen's real name is Winston, but he still calls him Jörgen. 'Jerry' The character in Limbo. Miscellaneous Videos Fridays With PewDiePie Beginning approximately a year ago in 2011, PewDiePie began to make special videos on Fridays which are anywhere typically from 3 minutes to 10 minutes (though the longest has been 16 minutes long). At the beginning of every video, he has a creative introduction with graphics, and the intro ends with him saying in a high pitched voice, "Fridays with PewDiePie~". Usually, the Friday videos are non-gameplay videos giving PewDiePie his chance to check up and communicate with his subscribers, particularly as the popularity of his channel continues to grow, he dedicated many Friday videos to thank his subscribers and their support. PewDiePie has talked about any upcoming traveling, events, projects or contests he will be doing, or shares what is going on in his life right at the moment. Any comments or things that need to be personally addressed to his fans/bros PewDiePie speaks of in his Fridays videos. Each video ends with PewDiePie holding his fist up, and giving a "brofist" to the recording camera to which the person watching the video may also give PewDie a "brofist" back at the same time. Omegle Omegle is a type of text and video chat website PewDiePie has been using recently as of August 2012 to randomly connect with and surprise people who are his fans. It usually starts out with PewDiePie typing his name in the "common interest" box of Omegle and clicking the button to start a video chat with whomever he connects with. The reaction of the person he connects with ranges from shock, surprise, to disbelief and excitability that he/she is actually seeing and speaking to PewDiePie. Quotes *(Intro) Heh-heh-how's it going, bros? My name... is PE~WDIEPI~E!" *"I DON'T CAAAAAARE!" (As Irresponsible Dad in Happy Wheels) *"BARRELS" ( Whenever he see a barrel) *"AHHH PENIS!!" (To the Brute, or "Mr. Tall" in Amnesia) *"Stay awesome bros, I know you will." (Outro) *"Here comes the brofist (puts fist to camera)... BH-YYYYE!" (Outro to 'Fridays with PewDiePie' videos) *"Take the beef jerky! Take the fucking beef jerky! Not me, take the beef JERKY!" (To the Demon Dog in Penumbra: Overture) *"You fucking disgraaaace!" (To the little boy at the back of 'Irresponsible Dad's bike) *"TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I hate Teleported Naking Guys..." (In: Amnesia: Custom Storys) *"Do you speak Chopnese huh? Do ya? Chop chop chop chop chop. Aha you don't. (To monsters in Cry Of Fear) *"Oh crap you speak Smashnese! Oh no no no no no no no no no. Damn!" (To monsters with hammers in Cry Of Fear) *"Ellos PewDie" (Voicing Stephano) *"Don't worry about it, Cry!" (To Cry - ChaoticMonki) in a co-op in the game "Bloody Trap land" *"Clemy Clue!" (On The Walking Dead series) *"Oh you like this vespa?" (Talking to Vespa in Happy Wheels) *"FOR LADY GAGA!" (When he has to do e.g. a difficult jump) *"Ow! Son of a fuck!" (When he hits his toe while playing Just Dance and in BARRELS!) Websites In addition to having his own official website, PewDiePie also has a merchandising site in which he sells t-shirts in different colors with fanart and slogans such as, "Uuh, Dad?" "I DON'T CAARE!", "CHOP CHOP CHOP", "RUBEN!!", "Noo, Stephano!", etc. There is a site for U.S. residents and one for European residents. Marzia also has a website in which she gives fashion advice. ---- Other External Links *PewDiePie FAQ Inquiries *PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form *PewDiePie on Facebook *PewDiePie on Twitter Category:Gamer Category:YouTuber Category:Game Commentator Category:Funny